User talk:Zeypher
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Catherine Hardwicke page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 14:29, April 19, 2010 BIG BANG THEORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love that show to death. um...me, me, i'm basicly a very weird person. ...yeah, that wraps it up. XD if i tried to even start to tell you about me you'd need to archive the page when i was done, but ask me anything you want! i'm an open book! ♥Luna♥ yeah, maybe i'll pop by! um...i guess i like Jacob the most, but i only really read NM so i don't know how they were originally. it's impossible to find them for a low price here. and i'd add a movie clip or trailer or something but i don't have a YT account, so...yeah. ♥Luna♥ umm.. no i'm not part of the ff wiki yet! But my favorite hero is Zack Fair. Best final fantasy for me is Final fantasy 6 most bloodiest final fantasy for me is final fantasy tactics ★Crescent moon★ 00:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) i'll try! ★Crescent moon★ 12:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hi :) i haven't chatted in a long time how are you? and since your team alice i created a fanfic here's the link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Alice_Cullen_remix_of_You_belong_with_me ★Crescent moon★ 11:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be sure to read it! I haven't got the time now, but tomorrow for sure! Zeypher 17:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :ok :) ★Crescent moon★ 08:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) LMAO, i haven't watched either waiting untill the 5th :( poor us Kmanwing keeps spoiler-ing me! D: Luna ::Aww... have you not read the book though? I'm sure you won't be spoiled per say... Zeypher 07:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::well there are some things on the book that they changed ★Crescent moon★ 09:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, well.. I sure be supraised this weekend when I go see it. So don't spoil it!! :D Zeypher 10:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::ok i won't . but there is one thing i'm gonna say.......IT WAS AN AWESOME MOVIE :) ★Crescent moon★ 10:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm sure it was. Better than New Moon? Zeypher 10:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::For me ... yeah it was better than new moon! ★Crescent moon★ 10:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's good to hear. :D Zeypher 10:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :) yeah it's night already here gotta go bye :) ★Crescent moon★ 10:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Aight, nighty night! Zeypher 10:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hi hi did you watch eclipse already? ★Crescent moon★ 08:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes! Last Saturday in fact! It was pretty awesome... Zeypher 08:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :yeah i told you it was awesome !!!! :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe! Yeah, their fighting is awesome. And Alice is so adorable with Jasper during their fight. I love Alice! Zeypher 09:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) yepyep! i made a blog about it too...i should check that... Luna XD yepyep, that one XD so how've ya been? XD what do you do? o.O i thought working for the wikia made money 2... He is.. Xavier Samuel<3 and i love your user page too! Go team Alice! :D Volturifan199 15:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, i thought you did work here XD it must be really boring then, i just came here to see if my friend messaged me again :P no one's ever on anymore... "And i crashed your Porsche!" yepyep! ^v^ :0_o Zeypher 16:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) XD i gotta go, i'm really tired...see ya laters. heyy :) hey i just wanted to know if you can help me out with getting more ponts and with the best top ten thing??? :) adn if you wanted to be my friend...? :) CullenLoverForever17 17:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean with the badges and stuff??? or something totally different? Zeypher 17:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i haven't played ff13 yet because i don't have a ps3. i'm waiting for ff13 agito for psp :) ★Crescent moon★ 08:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::i don't know when does it come out but i wish it would come sooner :) ★Crescent moon★ 08:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah noctis looks very cool! love him! he kinda reminds me of sasuke uchiha. but noctis is cooler ★Crescent moon★ 09:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::yeah i'm curious what kinda battle system would square do there. please click this link also http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQKrzHFiofA ::i think this boss battle theme should be in ff versus 13 :) ★Crescent moon★ ::yup it's epic! ★Crescent moon★ 09:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::the one who composed the music for ff versus is yoko shimomoura.she also did the music for legend of mana ★Crescent moon★ 10:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Hey so u r ranked what? #2, #1? Cool :D yey your online! how are you ? ★Crescent moon★ 10:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) wow gaming design ! i'm still deciding for college my choices are architecture or gaming design ! it's hard to pick i love them both ★Crescent moon★ 12:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah for gaming design my idol is tetsuya nomura of course! ★Crescent moon★ 12:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) goverment secretly hiring game designers cool! :) ★Crescent moon★ 22:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) wow game testers! it will be cool if your the first to try the game right :) ★Crescent moon★ 12:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i hope the first game you make would have awesome graphics and a epic storyline.:) ★Crescent moon★ 01:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i saw your Eternal Ramien! your so cool!!! so far the storyline is very good i give you 4 out of 5 stars:) could you tell me if the Rpg Maker 2003 program you use is free for download because i want to do my own characters too :) ★Crescent moon★ 09:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well i haven't used rpg maker before. as for the game's battle system i'm familiar with the one in ff7 when you have to wait for the gauge to fill so that you can attack and i'm also familliar with the battle system from tekken,crisis core and final fantasy tactics :) ★Crescent moon★ 08:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) please help me i've been roaming the internet for 2 hours i can't find a rpg maker 2003 free download in english. i only found a site that has a free full version of rpg maker but the language looks like arabic and i can't understand it :( please help me by sending a link ★Crescent moon★ 11:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) i downloaded from the site you told me. my computer can't open the file because if is a zip file . please tell me what to do. ★Crescent moon★ 09:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heyy its really cool tht your 1 on the leaderboard. Anyway, I'm on teams edward and alice 2! ~edwardcullen4ever TEAM LEAH new blog hi new blog . here's the link http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crescent_moon/Twilight_Characters_watching_Eclipse ★Crescent moon★ 03:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Team Alice Hello. I see you are Team Alice and your favorite Twilight Saga actor is Ashley Greene. I love her as Alice. She is my role model. Anyhoo, Do you want to be friends ? I'm Dorothy, but you can call me Dorothy or Bellscullen. Either works. Bellscullen 22:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :I don't really get on this wiki very much anymore, but I don't see why we can't be friends. I am mostly find in the Big Bang Theory Wiki which I'm an admin for. Always looking for max participation there! :) Zeypher 20:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC)